Dreamscapes: A Broken Heart
by Jourdana Standish
Summary: Hermione and Draco think they're seventh year is going to be slow and easy. Voldemort has other ideas, especially when he finds another Dreamscape. One that is susceptible to his power through her broken heart... Updated: September 5, 2002
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but anyone I may create I do own.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a continuation of the Dreamscapes series. May take me longer to get this one out because I am plotting it out more and I am really busy right now with a lot of things. Draco and Hermione are once again the main characters but there are more things with Narcissa and Remus, and this fic introduces a new pair that are seen in this chapter but not together. Please read and review.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione Granger squealed slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. "Did I scare you?" Draco Malfoy whispered into her ear.  
  
"You're sickening us," Ron Weasley said his nose wrinkling. Hermione chuckled as she slid her arm around Draco's waist. It was the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco and Hermione where the Head Boy and Girl respectively for the school. Ron was also a seventh year along with the third best friend in the trio that Draco called the Dream Team. Harry Potter was that third best friend. Ron's younger sister, Virginia Weasley, better know as Ginny, was standing with Ron and Harry as they talked with Hermione. Ginny was in her sixth year at the school.  
  
"Jealous, Weasley?" Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Oh stuff it, Malfoy," Ron said in a good natured way. He frowned when Draco winced. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Call me Draco, all right?" Draco said. "Malfoy was Lucius, besides, my last name may not be Malfoy much longer."  
  
"Oh?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Remus and Narcissa are engaged," she said with a bright smile.  
  
Draco nodded. "Remus has offered to adopt me, which I don't mind at all, so I'll probably be Draco Lupin before long," he said.  
  
"What about the Manor?" Harry asked. Since the year before, the two had become closer, and Harry had spent a few weeks at Malfoy Manor with Sirius, who was visiting Remus. Remus had moved in approximately a month into the summer holiday.  
  
"Well all the legal proceedings are over in regards to Lucius's will, and everything is taken care of, so technically the manor and all its holdings are mine and Mom's, so her remarriage and my adoption won't matter," Draco said.  
  
Ron grinned a bit. "Hey Malfoy, your fan club is here," he said. Draco looked. Pansy Parkinson, a lovely young girl who was once compared to a pug when she was younger, was walking along with her head ducked. Her normally styled hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Pansy was a member of Slytherin house, just as Draco was. She was often the first to defend Draco, and was known to have a huge crush on him.  
  
"Well hello Parkinson," Ginny said with a grin. Ginny had never liked Pansy much. She was often a mean girl, and had never shown anyone that she was anything but. Pansy ducked her head down more.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked. "Embarassed that a muggle-born got your man when you never had him?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione admonished, her head lowered. As much as she wanted to dislike Pansy, she realized she couldn't. There was something that had been inkling at her since she saw the blonde girl.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione," Ron said with a chuckle. "She doesn't care. She'll find her next conquest with no troubles." Draco shook his head with a bit of a frown.  
  
Harry's grin vanished when he saw Pansy look up. A tear escaped from her eyes as she stared at the group. Her eyes rested on Harry for a split second longer than everyone else before she ducked her head again and hurried away without a word muttered to them.  
  
"I'll meet up with you guys later," Harry said. He took off on a jog after Pansy who had disappeared around the corner of the castle.  
  
Harry looked around. He saw Pansy leaning against a wall. He noticed that her shoulders were shaking slightly and her arms still appeared to be curled around her books in front of her. He walked over to her. "Pansy?" he said.  
  
"Did you come to make fun of me some more?" Pansy asked softly. She didn't turn to look at him. There was a slight hitch in her voice as she spoke.  
  
"No," Harry said feeling ashamed. "Look, about what I said, and what Ron said…"  
  
Pansy finally turned. "Don't," she said softly. "I know you don't care. So just… don't."  
  
Harry looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "I know you love Draco…"  
  
"I don't love Draco," Pansy said.  
  
Harry frowned. "What?"  
  
"I don't love him," Pansy said. "I admit I used to have a crush on him, but I don't love him."  
  
"Then…" Harry started. "If you don't love him, why cry? Why not just insult us back?"  
  
"It's hard to come up with an insult when the person you do love said something that ripped your heart out," Pansy said, looking away.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. "Um, who's that?" he asked.  
  
Pansy looked at him. "You," she said. She pushed off from the wall as tears formed again and she turned, fleeing. Harry stood staring after her in complete astonishment. 


	2. It Begins...

Draco looked up as Harry sat down across from him at the library. The Slytherin tilted his head to the side as he regarded his friend. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Harry chewed at his lower lip before looking at Draco. "How close were you to Pansy before you started dating Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow. "She's my best friend," he said. "Always was, despite that crush she had on me. Why?"  
  
"She ever say anything to you about me that wasn't insulting?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco shook her head. "About a year ago she stopped confiding in me," he said. "She started… keeping to herself more and more. I found that a bit odd for her, but we all go through phases. Once again I ask, why?"  
  
Harry ran a hand through his untidy hair and sighed. "Just something she said to me," he said. "Caught me way off guard."  
  
"What caught you off guard?" Hermione asked as she came over with a large book and some parchments she was obviously filling with notes. She slid into the seat beside Draco smiling gently when he kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"Something Pansy said," Harry said. "Was asking Draco about it."  
  
Hermione frowned a bit. "What did she say?" she asked.  
  
"Well I apologized cause she looked so hurt over us insulting her--," Harry started.  
  
"YOU insulting her," Hermione pointed out. "Draco and I didn't say a word."  
  
Harry looked sheepish. "I know," he murmured. "Anyways, I apologized. I felt really bad. I mentioned that I knew she loved Draco."  
  
"You what?" Draco asked with a frown. "She doesn't love me."  
  
"I know that now," Harry said. "She told me. She admitted she had a crush on you once but not now. So I asked her why she didn't just insult us back. Why she cried instead."  
  
"What did she say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She said it's hard to come up with an insult when the person you do love says something that hurts you," Harry said.  
  
"Is she in love with Weasley?" Draco asked.  
  
"No," Harry said. "Me." Draco raised his eyebrow.  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "That's what I felt," she murmured.  
  
"What?" Draco and Harry asked.  
  
"I think Pansy is a Dreamscape," Hermione said. "Or part Dreamscape."  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded understanding. "You sensed her," he said.  
  
Hermione nodded. Harry frowned. "Someone want to clue me in?" he asked.  
  
"Draco and I have found that we are telepathically linked," Hermione said. "It's an effect of our destinies. We can also sense other Dreamscapes. I know when Narcissa is near because I can sense her. I was getting this really weird vibe of some sort that I wasn't familiar with. Narcissa made sense because I knew she was a Dreamscape."  
  
"But not knowing if Pansy is or not, it was an unfamiliar sensation," Draco said. "I felt it too."  
  
"So what else was it you felt?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well when a Dreamscape is in love with someone, their pheromones and feelings are directed at the person they love. Draco's are directed at me, mine at him, and Narcissa's at Remus. I knew Pansy didn't love Draco because her feelings weren't directed at him. It wasn't until she ran off crying that I was able to sense more where they were directed at."  
  
"That must be something female Dreamscapes can do that men can't, because I didn't sense that direction," Draco said.  
  
"It's a possibility," Hermione said, focusing on him. "It's at least something we can write in our notes to ask your mom."  
  
"This is all fascinating, but can we get back to what we were discussing," Harry said.  
  
"Sorry," Draco muttered. "So? She loves you. It's not a bad thing to have someone love you."  
  
"I wasn't exactly expecting it," Harry said.  
  
"Well, how do you feel about her?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said.  
  
"How did you feel when she admitted to loving you?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "Odd," he said. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Well why don't you figure that out first, then go from there?" Draco suggested. "That's what I had to do when I realized I loved Hermione."  
  
"Different circumstances Draco," Harry said. "And I thought you realized you loved her in your dreams."  
  
"No, I realized I loved Hermione a long time before that," Draco said. "I just allowed my dreams to indulge in that love and… well you know the rest."  
  
"Actually I don't, but I get the feeling I don't want to," Harry said with a grin. He sighed and stood. "I gotta get going, Quidditch practice."  
  
"Harry, just think about what Draco and I said, okay?" Hermione said. "I think Pansy's going to need you soon." Harry frowned but he nodded, leaving the library.  
  
"You think something's up?" Draco asked looking at her.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that Voldemort's going to use another means to get here," Hermione said. "Pansy's a broken hearted and vulnerable Dreamscape. She's untrained, probably completely oblivious to just what power she holds."  
  
Draco nodded. "A perfect target for Voldemort," he said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
~~  
  
Pansy tossed back and forth on her bed, her blonde hair escaping from the ponytail she wore. "Harry, don't," she murmured in her sleep. "No!" She sat up, looking around wildly, her heart beating rapidly. She frowned. The dream had been so real. Dreams… There was one person she knew she could talk to about her dreams. She just needed to find him. But she was too tired to do so. She felt herself drifting to sleep once again.  
  
~~  
  
"Sleep my little Dreamscape," Voldemort hissed as he watched Pansy. "You will be my key. And no interference from the traitor Dreamscape and his mudblood destiny will stop me from using you for just that purpose." 


	3. The Command

Pansy's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and gasped as she shot up. She was no longer in her dormitory. She didn't recognize where she was. A gasp escaped her throat and she had the uncontrollable urge to scramble away from the figure emerging from the shadows, but something had her rooted to the spot where she lay.  
  
"Who. who are you?" Pansy asked, fear evident in her shaky voice.  
  
Red eyes flashed in the dark. "You should know my beautiful young minion," the voice hissed at her.  
  
Pansy's eyelids fluttered slightly. A black swirl worked its way around her. As she opened her eyes, they flashed the same red of the shadowy figure. A small smirk formed on Pansy's face and she slowly stood, finally free of whatever was holding her down.  
  
"My lord," she said bowing in respect.  
  
Voldemort emerged with a sick smile. "Good," he said. "I want you to do something for me, my beautiful Dreamscape."  
  
"Dreamscape?" Pansy asked.  
  
"All in good time, but your strength is here," Voldemort said. "Now, you must do something for me."  
  
"What is that, my lord?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I want you to kill Harry Potter," Voldemort said.  
  
A pang went through Pansy but she cringed and her eyes flashed a brilliant red. "Yes, m'lord," she said, almost mechanically.  
  
~~  
  
Draco jerked slightly in his sleep. He looked at the top of Hermione's head where it lay a top his chest. She snuggled closer to him as he shifted. He ran a gentle hand down the chocolate colored locks as he settled back. His eyes fluttered closed a bit, a frown marring his features. A headache was beginning to form behind his eyes.  
  
~~  
  
"Harry, you okay?" Ron asked the next morning at breakfast. "You don't look like you're feeling well."  
  
Harry rubbed gently at his forehead. Luckily he wasn't rubbing his scar, but it still worried them nonetheless. Hermione frowned as she watched her best friend. "I'm okay," Harry mumbled. "Though I do feel a little off today."  
  
"Did you go see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Mione," Harry said softly. "Just a mild headache."  
  
"Nothing is ever mild with you Harry, you know that," Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"What's up?" Draco asked as he walked over and sat down beside Hermione, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Harry has a headache," Ron said. "And Mione's worried."  
  
"Where is your headache?" Draco asked with a bit of a frown.  
  
"Generally they reside in the head, Malfoy," Ron pointed out.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes with a bit of a wince. "Good deduction, genius," he said. "I meant, where in your head?"  
  
"Right behind my eyes," Harry mumbled, his eyes closed as he tried to will the pain away.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow. "That's odd," he said. "I have one there too."  
  
"Alert the media!" Ron said. "Owl the Daily Prophet immediately! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have the same kind of headache!"  
  
Draco lifted a fork and pointed it at Ron. "I have a fork and I'm not afraid to use it, Weasley," he said. "This could be serious."  
  
"How?" Ron said with a skeptical tone. "What in the world could it possibly mean?"  
  
"I had a dream last night," Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Something happened," she said.  
  
"Did you sense it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I couldn't enter it, but I could sense your unease and tried soothing you as best I could, but something was blocking me," Hermione said.  
  
"Why would that make me have a headache?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco sighed. "Honestly, I don't know," he said. "I'll have to see if I can get a hold of mom and ask her."  
  
"She's meeting Remus today isn't she?" Hermione said. "To get settled here at school."  
  
"We can go after Potions to ask," Ron said, suddenly worried.  
  
"Speaking of Potions, we better go so we aren't late," Harry said. "Snape might be a bit nicer to us now, but let's not push our luck."  
  
"Good point," Draco said, rising. He held a hand out to Hermione, and helped her to stand.  
  
The group walked towards Potions. Harry noticed Pansy was sitting in her normal seat, looking a bit better than she had been. She was dressed immaculately again, as she used to be before her revelation to Harry about her feelings towards him. She didn't look at him though. Harry felt his chest ache at the idea that she couldn't look at him.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing his head as the pain started to intensify. Ron frowned, watching him.  
  
Potions seemed like it was going to go off without a hitch. Even Neville Longbottom, who was exceedingly clumsy, seemed to be doing well during class. Hermione was working contently beside Draco, whose head was still throbbing, but he was ignoring it. Harry worked slowly, but determinedly beside Ron despite the pain in his own head. Suddenly he felt as if pain slammed into him from all fronts and he grabbed the table before pitching forward and hitting the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said and knelt beside him. "Professor Snape!"  
  
"I'm here," Snape said, kneeling beside Harry. "Mister Weasley, please fetch Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"I'll go, Professor," Dean Thomas said.  
  
Hermione was holding onto Draco's arm, watching with her eyes wide in fear. Draco leaned against her heavily and slumped to the ground. "Draco?" Hermione whispered as she knelt beside him.  
  
"There's another Dreamscape in here that's hurting him," Draco whispered, his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Hermione looked around as Madame Pomfrey and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed in, hovering over Harry. After a moment, they magically lifted him and headed towards the door. The class was whispering to themselves, the Slytherins as shocked as the Gryffindors. Hermione's eyes fell on Pansy and she felt a strange rush come over her. Pansy glanced briefly at Hermione. Hermione blinked as she saw a red cast flutter over her eyes then vanished. Suddenly Pansy looked worried for Harry, her eyes intent where he was. A black aura had briefly surrounded her. Hermione tilted her head, her mind already whirling with the possibilities. She needed to talk to Narcissa soon. 


	4. Deeper

        Ron looked over as the door opened and Hermione walked through, her arm around Draco's waist. He was walking gingerly, as if each motion hurt. "You okay, Draco?" Ron asked.

        "Feels like I have cotton stuffed in my head with a bunch of rats burrowing inside," Draco mumbled. He saw Ron look incredulous. "That was not a poke at you."

        "Yeah I know," Ron said, waving it off. "How's Harry?"

        "He's unconscious and Madame Pomfrey has no idea what is causing it," Hermione said, settling Draco down. "Have you seen Remus or Narcissa?"

        "We are here, dear," Narcissa said, her fiancé behind her. She hurried over to her son. "Draco, how is your head?"

        "Hurts like hell," Draco murmured. "The power in that room was so strong."

        "He mentioned a Dreamscape was in the room and was hurting Harry," Hermione said. "After Harry left I looked around the room, and I saw Pansy Parkinson's eyes had a red haze before she looked worried for Harry."

        "Does Miss Parkinson have a link to Harry at all?" Remus asked.

        "Nah, Pansy…"

        "She's in love with him," Draco mumbled as Hermione spoke out loud.

        "What!" Ron said, his eyes wide. "And you lot didn't tell me? Bloody hell."

        "Harry just told us yesterday," Hermione said.

        "That could be a reason she was able to hurt him," Narcissa said.

        "But why would she hurt him?" Hermione said. "Except for being a prat when he didn't know her feelings, he didn't do anything to her."

        "Yes, but Voldemort would use anything to his advantage," Remus said.

        "I've been doing some research on Dreamwalkers," Narcissa said. She rose and walked over to her bag, pulling out some parchments. She hand a few rolls to Hermione. "Dreamwalkers can only enter a Dreamscape's mind and control them to hurt someone specific if that person has a direct connection of some sort on a deeper level to the one that is being targeted."

        "So Pansy's love for Harry is being used against them both," Draco said, his head falling back against the back of the sofa.

        "Essentially yes," Narcissa said.

        Hermione's eyes were scanning the parchments. "Is there anyway for her to fight this?" she asked.

        "She needs to realize she is being controlled first," Narcissa said. "And the showdown to stop the control must be done on the dream plane, just as when Draco went searching for you to release you from what Lucius and Voldemort had you in."

        "If his control over her is already taking hold, we need to find a way to make her realize she is being controlled," Ron said.

        "Is this situation like Draco and mine?" Hermione asked. "Where only Draco could save me?"

        "Yes," Narcissa said. "It's one of the unfortunate things when dealing with Dreamscapes. When a Dreamscape is involved, only they can end it."

        "So the final battle has to be Pansy and Voldemort?" Ron asked.

        "Not necessarily the final battle," Narcissa said. "But essentially only Pansy can break the hold he has over her and then in turn reverse whatever has caused Harry's state."

        "So where do we begin?" Hermione asked.

~~

        Pansy stared at her reflection, trying to remember what she had done. She felt chills beginning to raise on her skin and she trembled. Pain flooded her senses and she doubled over, trying to determine what was causing all of the pain. A scream was ripped from her throat before she was consciously shoved away and whatever was controlling her took over again. When her eyes opened, the red haze had returned.

~~

        "How is he, Poppy?" Albus Dumbledore asked Madame Pomfrey as she walked out of Harry's room. Minerva McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Narcissa, and Sirius Black waiting for her with him.

        "No change," Pomfrey said sadly. "I'm afraid all I can do is make him as comfortable as I can until he wakes up."

        "If he wakes up," Snape said.

        Sirius growled at him. "He WILL wake up," he snapped.

        Narcissa leaned over and pressed a hand to her cousin's shoulder. "Unfortunately, Sirius, it is if he wakes up," she said sadly.

        "Narcissa, what can you tell us?" Dumbledore said.

        "Hermione and Draco informed me of the Dreamscape power exhibited that caused what has happened to Harry," Narcissa said. "And Hermione was able to determine that it was coming from Pansy Parkinson. We've already discussed that only Miss Parkinson herself can break whatever control Voldemort has over her and fix what has been done."

        "How can you be sure that Voldemort is controlling her?" Sirius asked.

        "Because there was Dark magic in how she was broadcasting, and Voldemort is a Dreamwalker," Narcissa said. "According to what I know of Miss Parkinson from when she was younger, she was once very spoiled and a bit on the snobbish side, but never vindictive, mean, spiteful, or hurtful."

        "That was when she was younger," Sirius pointed out.

        "Nothing has changed," Snape said. "In fact she has matured a great deal and is rather open minded to things the past year and a half."

        "Yes, I too have seen the change for the better she has taken," Dumbledore said.

        "Then why hurt Harry?" McGonagall asked. "Even if she is being controlled."

        "Dreawalkers can only gain access to someone through a Dreamscape, the only way they can possibly control a Dreamscape when it comes to a particular person is if that Dreamscape is directly linked to them," Narcissa said. "Pansy is in love with Harry."

        "So Harry is susceptible to Voldemort's attack through a Dreamscape because of that," Sirius said.

        "Only because she is not trained," Narcissa said. "And I am sure that she doesn't even know. Dreamscapes of any sort, be it part, half or full are rare."

        "Can Hermione or Draco held Miss Parkinson break the hold?" Dumbledore asked.

        "They are going to try," Narcissa said. "But only time will tell if it works."


End file.
